


Stay Safe

by Q (King_Loki_Laufeyson)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Loki_Laufeyson/pseuds/Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Lily get into a fight that evolves into a heart to heart discussion. Warning, potential tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP that has been edited into a fanfiction. Lily was the wonderful Lea who sadly doesn't have an account but needs to be recognized anyway.  
> This came after they interrupted and destroyed Remus and Marlene's first date.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

'You're a fool, you know that right?' Lily stood in the clearing, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at Snape. 'I did nothing.' Snape replied, his voice harsh, his gaze accusatory. Lily rolled her eyes, 'Oh yeah, because you're so innocent Severus.' Snape shifted slightly, his eyes looking away for a moment. 'I admit I have done wrong but in this case I think the blame can be placed on you.' "Done wrong?" Lily looked stunned. "Hexing people is wrong, forgetting your homework is wrong, joining a cause which promotes racism and murder is much worse than just wrong, Snape!" 'To you yes.' Snape almost sneered back, a smirk dancing across his features. She looked at him, slightly insulted "It should be to you too....you were best friends with a muggleborn." 'Were' he jeered, the smirk raising one edge of his lips. "So it all meant nothing? You were stalking me before we became friends. I saw you around before I met you by the tree. You found a muggleborn interesting and You-know-who still wants you to join him? I don't know who's most pathetic. You or him." Lily stood proud, looking up at Snape, eyes still narrowed. Snape grabbed Lily's wrists and held them tightly in front of her. 'Don't you dare dirty his name with your lies.' he almost hissed, his voice low and quick. 'You are not worthy to speak of him in any way.' He glared at her, his eyes dark. He squeezed her wrists tightly for a fraction of a second longer before letting go and walking away.Lily stumbled back a bit. She looked down at her wrists and they were a bit red. "I don't count..." she mumbled as she saw Snape walking away. Snape stopped, and turned. 'See now that's the problem. You've always counted.' 

Lily's eyes teared up. "You always say such horrible things...always...always.." Lily sighed. "I miss you. I miss us. You told me being muggleborn didn't make a difference at all. But you knew it did, didn't you?" Snape stopped, not sure how to reply. When he spoke, it was quietly. 'All I knew was that I was hurting you. By being your friend you were ignored by other people, people you should have been friends with. I needed you to not want to be my friend and to go and be on the right side. There's a war coming and it's too late for me. All I can do is make sure you are on the right side when it comes.' He waited for a second. 'I need you to be safe.' "Don't you get it?" Lily took a small step closer, unsure of how close he would let her come. "I need you to be safe too! You had a choice, Sev, I was your friend because I know you needed me and I enjoyed your company before you were influenced by others...I don't want it to be too late." a small tear fell from her left eye. Snape looked at her. 'You're wrong. There's no way back now. It's too late, there's nothing you can do.' He looked down then reached for the cuff on his left sleeve and undid the button before rolling back the sleeve to show the mark. The look of disgust on his face was visible. 'You can't save me, this is what I have to do, to gain his trust so I can stop him from hurting you.' 

Lily stumbled backwards, horrified. "No...No...no, no, no." she looked at the mark. "No. You can't. Please." her green eyes caught his black ones. "Please!" she screamed. Snape didn't look at Lily as he rolled his sleeve back down. 'You can't be my friend, you have to stay away from me. I won't ever let him touch you I promise as long as you stay away.' He gulped and looked up at his old friend. He wasn't prepared. He took a deep breath and continued. 'Here's what I want you to do. Marry Potter. I know, I know but he's good at defensive spells. You can learn to love him. He also loves you as much as I do so I can trust him to protect you. Stay away from me and marry Potter and you will live.' Snape nodded and started to walk away again. 

"Sev." Lily grabbed his hand. She wasn't sure of what to say, but she knew what to do. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a warm hug. The hug was representing every emotion ever left unsaid by her. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered. "You'll always have a place in my heart and...I forgive you. For everything. We'll be friends again when the war is over, I promise." she let go of him and looked up at him with a small smile on her lips. In truth, her heart was breaking. All because of a stupid war. He squeezed her tightly, taking in her scent, her warmth, her soul. He didn't want to let go so soon but he had to so he stepped back. 'We will, if I can forgive myself.' 

"Please stay safe...If you need me, I'll be there for you. Always." she wiped a few tears away. He nodded. 'Only if you swear to do as I have said.' She sighed and looked down on the ground. "I will. I swear." 'Everything.' Snape said, his words stern. "I'm not...I'm not marrying Potter, Sev, you know that." she rolled her eyes, but with a hint of a grin. 'Well you'd better be bloody good friends with him.' Lily looked up at him, her eyes sad. "I'll try, is that ok? I can take care of myself." He looked down and held the sides of her arms 'I know what they can do, you need to have someone else who is as good as you with you at all times or they will get you, so easily.' Lily bit her lip and her grin vanished. "Okay." she believed him, that was the most terrifying part. Snape looked at her, taking in her features. 'Thank you.' "No." Lily shook her head and leaned up towards him. She gently placed her soft lips on his cheek and gave him a kiss there. "Thank you. I owe you so much." A single tear ran down Snape's face as he tried to keep his composure. He nodded. 'Have a wonderful life Lily.' He smiled sadly and turned, walking out of the forest. 

Lily grabbed hold of a tree and leaned her head against it. "You too, Sev..." she whispered as she started sobbing.


End file.
